My Fair Princess
by muffinsaysrawr15
Summary: Roxas was his pretty princess even if it was only for a day. An Akuroku day fic. Pointless smut mostly


So happy Akuroku day to everyone. Yeah I know it's a little late but my friend angiesezrawr and I didn't actually start working on this until 10 pm. Also this is our second story and not meant to be serious really at all. We were just joking around when we came up with this story. Um review and favorite because that makes us feel super special and all mistakes are ours because we don't have a beta reader.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney we didn't make a profit off of this story and if we did own it there would be a lot more yaoi throughout the game.

Castle Oblivion was a pretty big place and that was starting to frustrate Axel. He wanted to find his Roxy but with so many rooms and hallways it was pretty much impossible. There was also the fact that Roxas had been acting just a little strange lately. Axel really didn't know what was going on but he was going to figure it out.

Turning the corner Axel was definitely not prepared for what he saw. There was Roxas in a poofy pink dress and a tiara. The dress stopped right above his knees and reminded Axel of a tutu. Roxas looked damn hot though and that's all that really mattered to Axel at the moment as he strolled down the hall towards his pretty little princess.

"Why hello there Roxy, don't you look pretty," Axel purred as he wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's waist.

"Oh um hello are you a prince?" Roxas asked shyly. He stared up at Axel with wide hopeful eyes and blushed cutely.

The blonde hoped that Axel would pick up on his little hints because it would kind of ruin the moment if he had to explain to Axel what he wanted to do tonight. Roxas waited for the reply and knew before Axel even said anything that the other knew exactly what he had been hinting at.

"Yes I am, I don't think we've met before. I'm Prince Axel," he said in a husky voice, "why don't we go to your room so we can get to know each other better." Winking Axel grabbed the blonde's hand and started to lead him down the hallway. Just thinking about Roxas in that dress was making the red head hot. He wanted to just push Roxy up against the wall and fuck him right there. If it wasn't for the fact that Xemnas and Marluxia being in the castle he probably would have.

"M..my room? Don't you think that's a little inappropriate seeing as we just met?" Roxas looked alarmed.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you," Axel replied smirking.

Roxas blushed as he was dragged into his room and thrown to the bed. "Now then princess, shall we begin?" Axel asked as he climbed over the smaller boy, pinning his hands above his head.

"But sir I'm not sure I'm comfortable with all of this,"Roxas said as he blushed even deeper.

As a reply, Axel forcefully pressed his lips to the boy beneath him. He pushed his tongue past the soft lips to circle around the mouth accepting him. "I'll make you comfy, my princess."

Roxas leaned his head up as he felt warm lips trailing along his neck, which sucked enough to leave a path of marks. The blonde whimpered as he felt talented hands reach under the ruffles of his dress and cup him through the lacey panties he had on. Axel, now even more aroused of course, became curious as to what was under that dress.

"Stand up Roxy," he instructed as he reached around him to unzip the back of his dress. "I'd love to keep this on you because you look so pretty, but I need to investigate my princess further." Roxas stepped back and shrugged the straps off his shoulders, letting the dress fall to pile around his ankles.

Axel jaw dropped when he saw what was underneath. Roxas had on a pair of pink panties with white polka dots and lace around the edges. It had a little pink bow at the top as well and as the boy swiveled his hips, Axel could see that it was indeed a thong. He was amazed they even fit him with the tent he had pitched standing out proudly in the front.

"Does my prince like it?" Roxas asked, innocently blushing.

Axel gulped before saying, "You sure are one dirty princess aren't you." With that, he threw Roxas back on the bed and pinned him down once again. Holding both his hands with one hand, the red head reached his free hand into those teasing panties. Roxas moaned when Axel's rough hand came in contact with his throbbing cock. He bucked up into the hand and whimpered.

"Axel you have too many clothes," Roxas whined. "I'll help you!" he said cutely, sitting up and lifting Axel's shirt off. He whined more though from the chill he got after the hand left him.

He eagerly unzipped Axel's pants, shoving them off as he wiggled out of them. Roxas smiled at the familiar sight of his lover not wearing anything under his pants. Axel always did that, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he wore underwear. He was still impressed by the size of him though, he was definitely better than average.

Axel then kneeled over Roxas and reached inside the back of his panties to grope his ass. With his other hand, he reached into the nightstand beside the bed to grab the lube that he knew was there by now.

"I would love to keep these on," Axel said snapping the waistband of his panties, "but I think they would just get in the way."

Axel yanked the panties down and tossed over the side of the bed popping the lid on the tube of lube at the same time. He poured some out on his fingers before setting the bottle down and smirking at the boy underneath him.

"It might be a little cold but it will warm up ok princess?" he asked as he circled a finger around the blonde's entrance.

Pushing the finger in Axel paused as the other boy gasped and clenched up. He waited while the other boy relaxed slightly before swirling the finger around to loosen him up a bit. Not warning Roxas at all he slipped the other two fingers in quickly leaning down to kiss him to distract him from the pain.

"Ah! It hurts!" Roxas whined gripping the red head's shoulders.

"Shh its ok I promise it will get better just relax ok princess" Axel whispered thrusting his fingers in and out quickly. He knew it was just an act and if he was actually hurting the other boy then he would let him know.

Soon Roxas was squirming and pushing back on his fingers moaning and begging him for more. The other boy usually wasn't this vocal and Axel was enjoying all the sounds that were coming out of his lover's mouth. The red head slipped his fingers out smirking when Roxas whined and picked up the lube to rub some on his aching cock.

Roxas was gasping and writhing on the bed and if Axel didn't enter him soon he was going to flip them over and ride the other boy just to get the pleasure he wanted. He whined and tried to follow Axel's fingers as he pulled them out and then moaned when he felt the other boy's tip rub against his entrance.

"Please, please I want more!" Roxas begged when Axel didn't immediately enter him.

Axel smirked at the begging he received and slowly pushed into Roxas. He could tell that Roxas only felt pleasure from the attractive sounding moan he let out. The blonde pushed back on him, trying to take him in all the way. Axel obliged, burying himself all the way inside the tight passage.

Roxas couldn't wait for him to move, so he tried moving himself as much as possible to get the friction he wanted. Axel could tell he was eager and began his forceful thrusting. Each time he pulled out, he swiftly thrust himself hard and deep back into Roxas. He grabbed his hips, forcing himself in as far as he could every time.

Their bodies were quickly dripping with sweat and the sounds of their moans and the slapping of skin seemed to penetrate the castle walls, but they didn't care. All they could focus on was the way their bodies were connecting.

Roxas dug his nails into Axel's back as that glorious spot within him was struck. "Aaaaaxel!" he screamed out. He didn't think he could handle much more. It was the greatest feeling to have his lover's cock pound into him over and over. He threw his head back on the pillows and continued to moan out Axel's name.

Axel loved the way Roxas fit perfectly around him, making his thrusts feel like heaven. He felt the boy begin clenching around him and moved a hand from his hips to grip the weeping member between them.

Now that Axel was stroking him with a talented hand, he couldn't hold on any longer. He coated the hand and both of their stomachs with the hot cum shooting out of him. Axel quickly followed, the clenching around him forcing his release.

They rode out their orgasms together before Axel collapsed onto his princess with both of them panting heavily.

Axel hugged Roxas to him, this had been amazing and he could honestly say that he would love it if Roxas wore dresses more often. Smiling he kissed the other boy's head and held him even closer. Nothing was going to ruin his day now.

"You know you have to marry me now right?" Roxas whispered.

"What? Um why do I have to marry you Roxy?" Axel asked alarmed. Sure he loved the small blonde but that was really taking it a bit far.

"Because I'm a princess and princesses don't have sex before they're married because they can get pregnant and Xemnas told me if I had sex I was going to get pregnant and he wouldn't allow that," Roxas explained and then asked in a hushed voice, "you don't think I'm pregnant do you?"

Axel couldn't help it he burst out laughing when Roxas finally finished explaining. He was seriously worried for a second that the blonde was being serious.

"You know you are a boy right Roxy? Boys can't get pregnant and Xemnas only said that because he didn't want anyone else having sex with you so he could keep you all to himself that pervert," Axel said smiling.

"Does that mean I have to stop wearing dresses?" the blonde asked sadly, "cause I really like wearing the dresses."

Axel smirked and pet the other boys hair.

"Of course not you can wear them whenever you want"

"Really? Oh thank you Axel! I really like the short poofy ones because whenever Xigbar or Luxord see me in them they get nose bleeds and pass out. It's really funny!" Roxas giggled, "but I only have a few can we go get more?"

Axel was trying to prevent himself from having a nose bleed. God just imagining Roxas in skimpy little dresses that barely covered him was making him hard again and he had the perfect store in mind to help his little Roxy get pretty dresses.

"Of course we can go shopping and I know the perfect store to get pretty dresses from," Axel smirked as he looked down at Roxas.

"Where? I want to go!"

"Victoria's Secret" with that Axel got up and pulled on his clothes watching as Roxas did the same. This was going to be a lot of fun he thought as he opened a portal and pulled Roxas through.

Ok so that was our story for Akuroku day. What did you all think? I have to say the ending cracked me up so much when I was writing it. So please review and you will receive virtual hugs and cookies! XD


End file.
